repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Runners
As information on the runners becomes available, it should be added to this page. "The Hunt's Runners include Ciji, who has spent hours imagining how she'd disguise herself; Usman, whose whereabouts shift with Heisenbergian uncertainty; Alex, a self-described "smart, sassy, athletic girl who loves adventure"; and Will, a former Army soldier who trained NATO forces in SERE (Survive, Evade, Resist and Escape) school."http://bit.ly/dqB4cz Ciji Marie Thornton Offer Number: DOROTHY Organ: Eye * http://img124.yfrog.com/img124/8874/6cct.jpg PICTURE TAKEN 02/25/10 @ 2PM * Was at Family Fun Arcade in Granada Hills on 02/25/10 * Ciji Thornton, who has spent hours imagining how she'd disguise herself. Starslay3r, prominent tattoos on chest, upper back, upper left arm. 5' 6". http://www.myspace.com/JudyNailsGHGamer *|University Of Phoenix-Detroit Campus *DOB: December 23, 1983 * Troy, MI Graduated: N/A Student status: Alumni Degree: Bachelor's Degree Major: Marketing Minor: Business Management 2006 to 2007 *Waterford Kettering High School *Waterford, MI Graduated: 2002 |} *She is raising money for http://www.firstgiving.com/starslay3r (it would be nice if we could all donate something).Her twitter page used for her task on 2/26/2010 was http://twitter.com/antiforgeye *LinkedIN:http://www.linkedin.com/in/cijit *Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/StarSlay3r *Her personal gamer page: http://www.starslay3r.com/ *uStream: http://www.ustream.tv/channel/starslay3r-live * *WCG Ultimate Gamer, a reality show, available on Hulu, that Ciji caused a lot of trouble on: http://www.hulu.com/wcg-ultimate-gamer *The Tester, a Sony "reality" show she's supposedly starring on: http://www.starslay3r.com/?p=1097 *[http://www.gotcast.com/StarSlay3r/pictures More pictures of Ciji Since the runners have probably changed their appearance, for photoshopped images created by YukiNoKiara, go to http://s964.photobucket.com/home/RepoMenRunners/index She's up for photoshopping any other images you might need done. Usman O. Akeju Offer Number: SCARECROW Organ: Kidney *Usman Akeju, whose whereabouts shift with Heisenbergian uncertainty. *Facebook.com/usmonster *http://www.mit.edu/~ensemble/members/akeju.html *http://mit.edu/manus/ *He has played in many Shakespearean theater productions. *He can sing. *He has even DIRECTED student theatre productions. *Graduated Iona Preparatory High School, c/o 2000 *Did forensics/debate in high school (1998 NCFL declamation champion) *http://twitter.com/usmonster Since the runners have probably changed their appearance, for photoshopped images created by YukiNoKiara, go Here She's up for photoshopping any other images you might need done. We also have images of Usman taken from a video he made at MIT. Obviously he'll be older, but this still might help. http://s850.photobucket.com/albums/ab65/lrkr/UsmanVideo/ More photos http://ocw.mit.edu/ans7870/4/4.301/f04/imagegallery/3akeju.html Alexandra Caitlin Gamble Offer number: LION Organ: Liver *Alex Caitlin Gamble, a self-described "smart, sassy, athletic girl who loves adventure"; *DOB: July 29, 1987 *http://www.facebook.com/Imbehind7proxiesgoodluck (possible) *Player Bio: Alex Gamble - STANFORD OFFICIAL ATHLETIC SITE *Interview with Alex Gamble: Stanford athletic site * Twitter (http://twitter.com/shitfuckdamn) *Twitpic http://twitpic.com/photos/Shitfuckdamn *Large Nine Inch Nails fan, founder of This One Is On Us *Works with Clive Holloway (whom samy knows, owner of domain http://thisoneisonus.org/) *Supposedly anything from http://thisoneisonus.org/ from Alex might be misinformation Has a mac, and a Pc http://twitpic.com/2r3cl Will Michael La Ferriere Offer Number: WOODMAN Organ: Heart *Will Michael La Ferriere, a former Army soldier who trained NATO forces in SERE (Survive, Evade, Resist and Escape) school *http://www.facebook.com/will.m.laferriere Pretty sure this is him because he's a fan of Lone Shark Games *Oregon class 2001 *Smoker? *Likely musician (string instrument, probably guitar) External Links *Pictures of the Runners for Refrence (Credit: Chriffer, Now seems to be empty, use link below) *Mirror of Pictures (Credit: Kylethehobo) =References= Where possible, please cite where info is retrieved so we can verify later